Core D is designed to disseminated and provide technical support for a number of research resources for the general aging research community This involves five tasks-all of them using the internet system or CD-ROM's for data and software dissemination and to provide documentation for the items disseminated. First is the dissemination of the 1982, 1984, 1989, 1994, and 1999 NLTCS and the coordinated Medicare Part A and B service use data files The NLTCS data base also contains considerable technical documentation on measurement, non-response, and sample weight calculations. . It will be updates as additional survey data (e.g., the 1999 NLTCS caregiver survey), or the technical reports on research activities become available. Technical support is also provided for linked Medicare files provided on CD-ROMs through HCFA. Second is the dissemination of data on, and the results of, health forecasts. This will include the results of forecasting efforts too detailed and extensive to put into journals, and access to health forecasting programs that will interactive modeling sessions. In addition, we will provide the necessary technical support for such activities. Third is the dissemination of Grade of Membership analytic software and documentation on the web site. Both cross sectional and longitudinal forms of GoM will be available. Fourth is to provide access to a number of epidemiological files and documentation produced in a user friendly format. Fifth is to provide technical support for release of genetic data once an advisory group in Core A assesses the scientific merit of the request and data security procedures. The web site will also support other activities such as data base transfers for the ODEN networking project described in Core C. The system will be managed by Professors Woodbury and Lowrimore. Both have extensive computer science backgrounds. Greg Woodbury, a systems programmer, and Jesse Riggan will monitor developments in hardware and software systems so innovations can be made as they emerge.